PewDieCry Plays: Slender: CANCELED
by GlaceonLeafeon15
Summary: Pewds and Cry have been in the Slender Woods for what feels like forever to them. Based heavily off of xXCrystalxBlueMoonXx's (deviantART) fancomic. (They gave me permission to write this.) (PewDieCry! Rated T for language, Cry's POV. First couple of chapters are heavily copied but will be more original when part five is out.) [CANCELED]
1. Chapter 1

I grumbled as I listened to the leaves breaking whenever I walked. God how this place was so dark. so occult looking.

I looked behind me too see Pewds, just strolling along like he doesn't have a care in the world. My heart skipped a beat when he started to wave at me.

"Do you know where we go next?" I asked, turning behind me to see him more clearly.

He looked at me, confused, "Uh... Turn left...? No, no... Turn right! Wait... No."

I put my arm against a tree nearby and stared at him, "You don't know where we are...? Do you?"

He smiled shyly, "Uh... Nope."

I groaned and facepalmed my forehead, which was covered by my mask so it hurt both my head and my hand.

"Do you at least have the notes?" I asked.

He smiled again and put a hand through his blonde hair and laughed shyly, "Uh... Nu. I lost them."

I sighed angirly and walked away harshly, more like stomped though, "I'm going now to find them, stay here!"

Pewds ran up to me and grabbed me by the leg, "DON'T LEAVE ME CRY!"

"What?"

Suddenly I looked behind me and saw the Slender Man, my heart jumped with fear and I almost let out a screech. He wasn't too close but enough to scare the hell out of anyone.

I looked at Pewds and he yelled the minute he saw him, I had to cover my ears for a second because he was too damn loud.

He hurried and jumped into my arms and I had too carry him... _Bridal style_. My face heated up as he did so.

"Run, Cry, Run!" Pewds yelled, pointing directly at the man.

I ran and ran for what felt like an hour or two, Pewds was still in my arms after all that time. He seemed to be quite... Quite happy and cozy there.

"Why can't you run?!" I asked him, looking straight down at his frail body.

He whimpered, "I'm scared. This place is scary, when can we leave?" He was acting like a small child now.

"I'm scared too, y'know! Do you think I want to be here?" I sighed.

He shook his head, indicating that meant a no, "Just hold me Cry. It will all be good."

Pewds smiled warmly, making my face heat up omce again.

"I-I can't feel my legs anymore..." I said quietly and sadly, "Do you know any places that we could stop at?"

Pewds nodded, "Yeah, we passed like... A lot. But you were running to fast to for me too say anthing."

"Oops." He added.

Suddenly anger filled my body and I stopped moving.

"...Cry?" Pewds asked scaredly.

I knew the perfect way to get revenge on him.

He was curled up into a ball and asked again, just a bit louder, "Cry...?"

I hurried and let go of him, watching him fall to the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL, PEWDS?! I RAN FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR!" I yelled, looking at the blonde Swede on the forest floor.

Pewds's eyes teared up a bit, making me feel more guilty than I should've.

"I'm sorry Cry," He said, making a puppy face with tears in his big eyes.

I hurried and ran near a tree and sighed deeply, _He's on the verge of tears!_

"Cry?" I heard Pewds say softly.

My knees gave out and I fell to the damp ground and layed there for a moment. I bet that Pewds was wondering what the hell I was doing, I can't even give him an answer because I still don't understand why.

I looked up at the tree and my heart filled up with hope and joy as I saw a paper pinned to the tree. I felt like I was just a big bomb of happiness that was about to blow up.

"T-The eighth note...!" I said softly to myself, "Yes! We can finally leave this place!"

I hurried and got up, running to Pewds with the notes in my hands, feeling happiness overload my whole body and soul.

"Pewds! Pewds! I got the last note!" I yelled, "I got the last note!"

He got up off the ground and looked at me with total confusion, "Hmm?" was all he said.

I stared at him and wondered why he wasn't happy as well.

Holding up the note over my head and said, "We can finally get out of here!"

"But don't we have to find the other notes as well...?"

I smashed the paper in my hands and felt burning anger in my head, "eh?"

_You say it so bluntly, yet you were the one who lost it! _I thought, wanting to slap him but barely contained myself.

Pewds looked at me weirdly for what felt like forever. I was about to say something when I felt his finger go under my chin.

_W-What is he doing?! _I thought as Pewds moved my mask just barely above my lips.

He pulled me closer to him and... Pewds kissed me.

I remember feeling his warm lips, feeling love and joy overwhelm my feelings... Like I was ever going to tell him I enjoyed it though.

When he pulled away I hurried and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! QUIT FUCKING AROUND ALL THE TIME!"

I hit his head playfully and he rubbed the spot, "Owie, Cry you're so mean to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Pewds sat down on the dirt, hugging his knees with one arm while putting his other hand through his messy hair.

I sighed deeply, feeling the heat rise up in my face as the more I looked and thought about him.

_He's just so confusing, I can never tell whether he's joking or being serious!_

The Swede's voice inturrpted my thoughts, "What? Can't I ever be serious with you sometimes?"

My face flushed even more red and I gasped softly, _W-Was he really serious?_

He looked up at me, his other arm hugging his knees along with the other one, "Besides, you were so upset that I felt I needed to ease the tension," Pewds flashed me his famous smile.

I put a hand through my hair and sighed again. Turning around so he couldn't see my face, or in this case my mask.

I was too embarrassed to say anything, almost, "Whatever, can we just find the rest of the notes and get out of this place?"

Pewds mumbled something, and I'm still not quite sure still what it was today.

I started to walk along but then I felt something graze my hand, I froze in fear, not sure what to do.

The thing grabbed my hand and I turned, and exhaled deeply, it was only Pewds._ Wait... what?, _I thought as my face redden for the third time in at least... 5 minutes.

He smiled warmly at me, "I'm sorry Cry, I didn't mean to get you more upset,"

I opened my mouth to say something but Pewds inturrpted me, "Can I at least hold your hand?"

I smiled evilly to myself, "...Fine." I agreed, even though I was very much pleased and happy at the thought of Pewds holding my hand. I felt the need to kid around with him for a moment.

Pewds got up and brushed away some dirt with his free hand. He turned to face me and smiled again.

"C'mon, let's get going, friend." I said, pulling Pewds along with me.

"Y-Yeah," Pewds agreed quietly.

Pewds and I walked for what felt like forever, until he started coughing and sneezing.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked with concern, looking at him behind my shoulder.

Pewds coughed into his sleeve, "Don't worry about it Cry, I'm fine."

"You sure? We can always stop you know." I said and stopped walking.

He coughed more harder into his sleeve, "No, no, no, it's fine!"

I didn't believe him one bit, "There's always a time for a break, there's a car nearby we can rest at."

"Let's just find the pages, shall we?" Pewds coughed again but then smiled at me warmly.

I sighed and let go of his hand and he looked at me weirdly.

I put my other hand on Pewds' forehead, _Oh my god!_

"Pewds... You're burning up for god's sake! We **need **to stop moving for now," I said anxiously.

"Cry, I apperciate your concern but s'all good, don't worry about it," Pewds said softly.

Sighing, I put my hand on his forehead again, still burning.

Pewds coughed again into his sleeve, "Cry...I'm fine," He said inbetween hacks and coughs.

He looked up at me warrily and smiled softly... But that's when he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

I sigh deeply, listening to Pewds' steady breathing.

_He is just so... I can't explain it,_ I think while looking at my friend.

When Pewds fainted, I had to carry him to a red car nearby, luckily, it wasn't locked. So I just sat down in here and I've done the exact thing ever since.

He is resting on my shoulder currently. I hurry and put a hand on his forehead, _still hot._

His body is just too warm, I wish that I could do something about it but I have no medication or wet towels to help. The fever seems like it's getting worse by the second.

For some reason I just have the urge too...

I put my arm around him and give him a light squeeze, I smile softly and leave my hand on his arm gently.

I look down at him and see that he's smiling, _What is he smiling about? Maybe just a good dream or something._

For what feels like forever, I finally feel Pewds stir a bit, I look at him and he slowly opens one of his eyes.

"Hmm...?" He humns quietly.

He gets up off my shoulder sleepily and says, "Cry... Were you... holding me...?" He yawns.

My face heats up, "No! I-It's not what you think!" I hastily say.

He yawns again and stretches his arms, looking at me confusdily as he realizes that we're not outside anymore.

"Oh, you uh... Fell asleep so I just thought it was a good time for a break." I reply before he asks a question.

Pewds nods and rubs his eye warrily, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

I smile and ruffle his hair gently, "It's fine, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Thanks Cry," He says, smiling back at me.

"You should rest a little more, I'll try to find something to help your fever," I say calmly, looking around the car if there is anything of that sort.

He yawns again, "I'm not tired, but I'll lay down for a moment and talk to you, does that sound fine."

I chuckle softly, "Just sit there and look beautiful, okay?"

"Okay!" He says enthuasitically.

I go up to the front of the car and check the glove compartment. _Gloves, keys, etc. _

My face lightens up as I see a bottle, not just any bottle but some tylenol. I grab it and shake it, making sure that there is really some pills in there.

I feel like squealing when I hear the pills shake inside.

I hurry and sit down next to Pewds again and he gives me a confused look, I put it closer to his face so he can see it more clearly.

"Pewds, this will help your fever go down!" I say happily while opening the bottle.

Shaking the bottle, two red pills come out and a... A page! A freaking page was in there!

"Pewdie, there is a page in here along with some pills," I exclaim happily.

"Yay," He yawns, "Now only 6 left... Right?"

I shake my head, "No, 5. I found one earlier after you fainted. They're in my front pocket right now."

"Sweet!" Pewds says happily.

I hand him the pills and he hestitates for a moment before taking them. Not to long later I feel his head again and the fever has gone down drastically.

"I'd say to wait a little longer but you're fever is gone now! Now we just need to rest a little more we can start going again."

Pewds smiles softly, "Okay Cry, that's awesome! You need to sleep now though, you've done so much."

I yawn, not realizing how tired I was before he mentioned it, "O-Okay..."

Pewds' smile grows bigger and his face returns to it's normal color, he ruffles my hair and embraces me.

I smile and return the hug.


	5. Author's Note 1

**So hey guys, I feel really bad for not updating lately... I do have an excuse for that though.**

**I have had depression issues lately so I decided to take a break for a little. I did that so I wouldn't have to write while under these conditions. I bet most of you don't want me to turn a really fluffy moment into something that crushes your feels, y'know?**

**Anyways, this break will be ending by the end of March. I feel bad but this is going to work out for the better, maybe get some new ideas. Does that sound good? Good.**

**I will be coming back soon and anxiously await my return... xD**

**~GlaceonLeafeon15**


	6. My Apologizes

**_I'm sorry, but I have decided to cancel this story. I don't know how to continue it at all. I might conutinue it later, but for now it's canceled. I hope you all understand._**

**_~GlaceonLeafeon15_**


End file.
